1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a signal processing and coding technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic storage technology was most commonly used for storing data, but the lower weight and faster read/write operations requirements for current electronic devices make the magnetic storage technology less desirable. The NAND-based technology is able to fulfill the demand for high density data storage devices but this technology is costly. There exists a need to lower the cost of NAND-based technology while maintaining performance levels.